


Pictures of Dwarrow

by Boffinscones



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffinscones/pseuds/Boffinscones
Summary: Mostly fanart of dwarfs.





	Pictures of Dwarrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been reading KiaMianara’s fic ”Thief’s Calling”. A wonderful fic, and I got inspired and did a quick doodle of Bofur with The Knife. Enjoy and go read the fic, it’s amazing! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> (The Knife really is a beautiful piece of dwarven crafts(man)ship, and it so isn’t supposed to look like a Swiss butter knife, but that’s how it turned out... sorry!)


End file.
